Milk Bottles
by CrystariumRose
Summary: Milk Bottles is a ghost story about a shopkeeper who encountered a very mysterious customer late at night with a strange obsession with bottles of milk.


**Milk Bottles**

**Summary: **_Milk Bottles is a ghost story about a shopkeeper who encountered a very mysterious customer late at night with a strange obsession with bottles of milk._

* * *

One evening, the shopkeeper name Martha stood behind the counter of her little milk shop called 'Martha's Milk'. As she was about to close her shop she noticed a young women standing at the corner of her shop. It seems like it wanted to get her attention or wanting Martha to notice her. To Martha's eyes the women seemed a little filthy. Her clothes was stained with dirt. The women wore a light white dress that reached to her knees and a purple over coat that covered her shoulders and arms. Her brown hair was pinned up. Being kind hearted as she is Martha spoke to the girl.

"What can I do for you?" she asked smiling with her hands on top of the counter.

The women did not answered nor did she look straight into Martha's eyes. Her head was lowered as her bangs covered her eyes casting a dark shadow beneath them. Instead the women walked up towards the counter. She extend her arm towards the refrigerator behind Martha where she keeps the milk bottles. Blinking Martha turned around and grabbed a milk bottle. Gently sitting on the counter, the pale women pointed again at the refrigerator. Grabbing another milk bottle and putting it at the side of the other bottle, Martha heard something fall from the shelf behind her. Turning around to see what fell. By the time Martha turned around the girl was gone along with the two milk bottles. She checked the door of her shop and found it was still lock. Martha looked around the shop not finding a trace of the women.

Scratching her head she thought to herself. "That's weird. Maybe she'll come back again soon."

The next day, Martha sweeped the shop's wooden floors as customers came in and out all day. Usually it wasn't that busy but today it was. It was closing time when Martha locked the front doors. When she was behind the counter she spotted the same women from yesterday at the corner of the store. Lifting a brown, Martha watched at the women walked up towards the counter and pointed to the refrigerator as she place the two empty milk bottles on the counter. Grabbing out two fresh milk bottles and placed it on the counter once again like yesterday. Before she can speak, Martha got a real close look on the women's face. The storekeeper looked into her hollow eyes and saw streaks and stains from many tears making paths in the dirt on her face. Feeling sad for the women Martha decided to let the women take the milk bottles without paying again. Pushing the milk bottles towards the women, Martha spoke,"Here take it no need to pay." The women looked at Martha and nodded as she grabbed the two milk bottles and left the store.

Martha thought and thought. If the women was poor why not give her a job? I'm sure the women would be happy when Martha offered her the job. She can merely sweep the store floor and take over the store when Martha is out sick or doing errands. Or she can even stock the shelves. Martha was determined to find the mysterious women and help her out. When the next day arrived Martha kept a look out for the mysterious women from yesterday and the day before. Again the store was busy as people from different age, sex and race entered in and out. Even few of Martha's orphan's came in and spoke to her. When Martha is working her friend who was a Doctor took care of the orphans during the day and when it was night Martha watched the kids as her friend went to work.

"We better get going before the doctor gets worried," spoke a young girl who smiled brightly.

Martha smiled as she looked over the counter and patted the girls head. Right next to the girl was and older girl who was 15. Looking at both girls, Martha nodded. "Alright then see you two back at the house. Tell the others to behave." Both girls nodded as they left the store. Once again it was near closing time as Martha waited. Looking up at the clock it was 10 minutes till closing time. Looking back infront of her, Martha slightly jumped as the women appeared. Once again pointing the refrigerator. Grabbing the milk bottle, Martha tried to spoke up but couldn't. Everytime she does, her voice won't speak. The women looked at Martha till the sound of the object made a thud noise. Martha quickly turned around and looked infront, but the women was gone. This time she was determined to find out more about her, so she locked up the store and took off down the road leading out of town. As she looked around, Martha quickly saw a glimpse of the women up ahead and saw her turned towards the other dirt road. Martha hurried to catch up.

As she ran down the dirt road Martha saw a sign up ahead. Getting close she saw the sign. "Willow's Cementary" it said. Blinking she thought. Does the women really lives at the cementary? Why here? A cementary is no place for someone to live in. Besides it gets creepy during the night when there is a full moon and when wolves howl. As she passed the gates a strange noise was soon up ahead. It sounded just like...a baby's cry. Horrified Martha ran down the path as the cries grew louder and louder. Her heart stared to beat fast as the cries was clear. It sounded like it was coming beneath her. Looking down, her eyes widen as she spotted a open grave with no headstone. Kneeling down, her brown eyes spotted a baby. The baby's yellow highlights was the first thing she noticed. The baby was bundle up with a purple coat that looked familiar. Looking beside the baby, her eyes widen as she covered her mouth with her hands. There beside the baby was the same mysterious women who laid there dead. Judging by the smell of the corpse it was there for a week. Martha couldn't believe it, this couldn't be the same women from her store! She was alive but now she was dead? Trying down to grabbed the crying child, Martha could tell that the young infant was cold and hungry. To her eyes it was the same women since there was a bottle of fresh milk beside her.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hope you guys like it_


End file.
